


the Concert Hall

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Beth is gonna die, Everybody survives to the end of the fic, Gen, Impending Death, Terminal Illness, but we all know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Dreams are a place where reality has no meaning.





	the Concert Hall

Beth March had never troubled herself with aspirations. In return, dreams rarely troubled themselves with her. She was the most tranquil of sleepers, and on the rare occasions when the night chose to paint pictures behind her closed eyes, they were only images of her home and her chores, or sometimes her sisters or her little piano. Usually she forgot about them in the morning. 

One evening, after several long months spent trying to wean herself off of life, Beth dreamed that she was playing piano before a large concert hall. She wore a pale dress, and the instrument before her was large and polished black, with keys as white as a dove’s wings. And the music!

Beth awoke with a gasp, for something akin to longing stirred within her, and she felt unaccountably disturbed. 

“How strange,” she said to herself, very softly, for her movement had awakened Jo, who never left her side these days.

“What is it dear?” Jo asked, adjusting her coverlet as Beth lay back against pillows. 

“Only a dream,” Beth whispered. “A good one, I think.” 

She shut her eyes, as Jo ran a gentle hand through her hair. Beneath the covers she stretched out her own hands, regretting terribly how limited she was. Her fingers were too thin now, too weak to produce the music that she loved. Perhaps she would be able to play again in heaven, or perhaps that was only an Earthly concern and she wouldn’t care to once she was there.

Beth turned on her side, hoping that Jo would not see the few tears that fell against her pillow.

 

 


End file.
